The Play
by flarey phoenix
Summary: i bet you're all sick of stories with Roxy in em now...sorry. well here she be again. an annual thing in New Metropolis where one family has to do a play from the 21st century... guess who :D
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- WHAT?

Today was the day that New Metropolis had been waitin for, on this day, one of the many families in the city would do a play from the 21st century, it was an old tradition. Roxy loved this day, she only wished she could do one, but... she didn't really have a family, her mother died when she was born her father... well he was busy at all times being all kingly and such and the city... well they weren't really family at all, just friends.

"Hey Roxy did you hear?" Lightning lad asked

"What?" she wondered

"Since you're still here I'd expect not, well they're announcing the family in about five minutes at the stadium." He answered

"What!?" she yelped and disappeared

"Are we going?" Brainy asked

"Sure, why not." Lightning lad smirked and Brainy sighed and slumped off. Roxy had arrived at the front just so she could hear it and the team made it just in time as well.

"Now the moment you've all been waiting for... the Family with the most votes for the play is..." and she turned around and whispered something "is this accurate, they aren't even a family."

"Sure is, and you can actually count em as one, they work like one." The male replied

"Well ok then." She stated and turned back around "the Family with the most votes is... the Legion of Superheroes!" she yelled and everyone cheered except for Brainy who had the obvious look of 'wtf?'

"And the play is... The Little mermaid!"

"WTF!!!?" Brainy actually yelled


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter2-roles cast

When they finally reached the tower the parts were to be cast

"Alright who's playing the prince?" Bouncing boy asked

"I should." Lightning spoke up

"Fine, who's the mermaid?" he asked

"Well considering... Roxy's a Zorainian and a princess then it'd be only fitting to have her as the mermaid." Saturn girl stated

"Wait... I have to, I have to kiss that!!?" Roxy yelped disturbed

"I ain't making out with the fish." Lightning lad stated

"Who you calling a fish? I'm a Zorainian mate." She countered

"Well then, new person for Prince Eric then." Bouncing boy stated

"I bet I know who she wants it to be." Triplicate girl smirked

"Who?" Brainy asked and the three sighed

"Man you may be smart but you can be really dumb sometimes." She stated

"Ok since we have more roles to be cast the sheet will be up on the lounge wall." Bouncing boy stated and walked out but stuck the sheet to the wall

"Well, I'm Ariel." Roxy smirked and wrote her name down then walked out

"How about us three be the sisters?" Triplicate girl wondered then wrote her name down for three of the sisters

"What about Ursula?" Saturn girl asked

"Maybe I could play her, it'd be a laugh." Phantom girl smiled and put her name down

"I'll be one of the sisters." Saturn girl smiled

"I'll have a laugh being that butler." Timberwolf smirked

"Bouncing boy can be the cook." Lightning lad smirked

"What about the maid?" Brainy asked

"Well I'm sure Triplicate girl won't mind with her three selves and all." Lightning lad stated

"The king?" Brainy wondered

"That part is so mine." Lightning lad wrote his name down for king Tritian then ran off to find Triplicate girl to ask if she'd play the maid as well

"That crab?"

"Roxy might do it since she can morph." Timberwolf stated and Roxy came back in with a cup of coffee

"Roxy might do what?" she asked suspiciously

"We thought you might wanna do the crab... since you can morph." Brainy smirked

"Ariel and Sebastian have a scene where they're both in the same place, how's that going to work?" she wondered

"You can morph can't you?" Brainy smirked and she sighed

"Ok I'll be the crab... but problem... who's guna be Eric?" she wondered looking at the nameless role

"Nobody has signed up for it." Brainy answered

"What have you signed up for?" Timberwolf asked

"Nothing, I'm no actor." He answered

"Neither am I, but I'm just doing it to have a laugh." Timberwolf smirked

"But I'm not that kind of android."

"Please Brainy, just this once." Roxy pleaded giving him the puppy dog look

"Oh that's not fair." He moaned

"Pwease?" she asked cutely and he sighed

"What roles are left?" he asked giving in and she grinned and hugged him

"Erm... there's only one part left." Timberwolf grinned

"It's not is it?" he asked and she turned round and glared at that damn piece of paper

"It is." She stated

"The last role is, Prince Eric." He smirked

"NO!" Brainy exclaimed

"What's wrong with that?" Roxy asked

"Erm... the erm scene near the end might answer your question." He stated nervously

"What?" she wondered and looked through the lines "the kiss?" she wondered "what's wrong with that?"

"What you weren't willing to kiss Lightning lad but you will with me?" he wondered and she blushed

"Better than ego-lad." She stated

"Ok fine... sign me up." he signed and she grinned and tackled him with a hug.

* * *

So by the end of the day the roles went kinda like this: 

Princess Ariel: Roxy

Prince Eric: Brainiac 5 (Brainy: I hate you writer!)

King Tritian: Lightning Lad

Mermaid sisters: Triplicate girl and Saturn girl

Sebastian: Roxy (Roxy: I hate you too!)

Ursula: Phantom girl

Butler: Timberwolf

Maid: Triplicate girl

Cook: Bouncing boy

Extra fish and people: other legionnaires

(if i missed a character out please let me know)


End file.
